


Glory Glory Hallelujah

by energist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Choking, Glory Hole, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energist/pseuds/energist
Summary: Jack desperately wants to try something sexual.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Glory Glory Hallelujah

Jack could feel himself blush as he stared at the laptop screen. ‘Dig Bick’s Booty Boutique’ were splashed across the screen in large pink letters. He slowly reached forward to scroll down the page, almost as if worried that the computer would sprout teeth and bite off his hand if he was too eager.

He knew exactly what kind of website he was on. Dean had given him the sex talk and showed him how to find porn. It didn’t take long on his own for Jack to figure out that he liked gay porn the best. Of course he’d started with straight porn when Dean showed him, but he always found himself focusing on the man. He’d slowly drifted through other genres; lesbian porn did nothing for him, but gay porn always gave him a tingly feeling. 

He scrolled further down the page, gaining confidence til he’d found the search term that had made Google send him there: ‘glory holes’

Jack had quickly learned from his late night PornHub visits that he really wanted to try giving a blow job. He really wanted to try a whole lot of things he had seen, but blow jobs seemed like a good starting point. He was way too shy to ask Sam or Dean to let him try on them, they were basically his dads. (Not that he hadn’t gotten off on the thought of calling them ‘daddy’ while they fucked him, but he wasn’t going to admit it.) And Dean had told him it was dangerous to go on random hookups, mostly out of concern for Jack’s safety.

Glory hole videos gave him the perfect idea, he could find a dick to suck at one, and there’d be a wall between them, so if the guy tried something he’d be safe and not even have to use his powers. A bit of furious Googling, and he’d found a sex shop in town that offered glory holes. 

He’d been waiting days for a chance to go try it, and now that Sam and Dean had gone out for ‘supplies’, he’d have a few hours to sneak out of the bunker without them knowing.

It was a bit of a walk to get to town, but he kept telling himself it’d be worth it. 

Jack stood in front of the large maroon colored wooden door under the neon sign for ‘Dick Bick’s Booty Boutique’, trying to build up the courage to go in. He heard people walking on the sidewalk at the entrance to the alley the store was in, the fear of Sam and Dean walking by and seeing him there (despite the impossibility) giving him the push he needed to go inside. 

A woman dressed in what could best be described as a June Cleaver dress greeted him. “Hello!” she paused for a moment, “Aren’t you a little young to be in here?”

Jack quickly stuffed his hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a fake ID and offered it to her.

“Eighteen. Alrighty then!” She handed the ID back to him. “Is there anything specific I can help you find?” She was cheery and seemed genuinely helpful, and it helped put some Jack’s anxiety at the back of his mind. Not that he really expected someone working at a sex shop to judge him for patronizing one, but he was still nervous about the whole thing.

“I’m um…” he trailed off, still anxious enough to struggle to actually tell her what he wanted.

The woman smiled at him. “First time in a place like this?”

He nodded.

“Don’t worry, we’re here to help, no judgement.”

“I’m….” he swallowed, “looking for the private room area…”

“Ah,” she nodded, “It’ll cost ya twenty dollars for the first half hour, fifteen after that.”

He’d been prepared for that too, fishing two crumbled up twenties and a ten out of his pocket. 

The woman smiled, about to tell him she’d ring him up at the register, but thought better of it lest she spark his nervousness again. She accepted the money and nodded toward a beaded curtain in front of a nearly lightless hallway at the far end of the store. “Right through there. Doors are all labeled by purpose, you can take any room with a green light above it. Reds are occupied.”

Jack took a few steps toward the curtain, and looked back at her, as if for reassurance.

“Go on, have fun!”

He smiled and stepped through, letting the beads jostle each other behind him.

The hall was nearly void of light, the only sources coming from the shop proper, and the lights above the doors, giving just barely enough light to read the signs. Several in a row were ‘labled ‘ _ private porn viewing’ _ \- intended, according to the website, for people who wanted to watch porn and jack off but didn’t have the privacy to at home.

The first block of rooms all had red lights. He turned a corner, seeing nearly all green. A few more rooms down he found it.  _ ‘Glory hole: mouth’ _ and on the next room was  _ ‘Glory hole: cock’.  _ Both rooms were lit green.

He pushed open the  _ mouth _ door and entered, flipping the lock behind him, marking the room as occupied. 

The room was the size of a bathroom stall, but with normal walls that went floor to ceiling. The wall across from the door had a flat screen tv that just fit into the space mounted to it, with a small laptop underneath for finding videos to view on it. There was a small, padded stool to sit on, which he did, and to his left, there was a hole in the wall at what was now face height. There was a black fabric stretched across the hole with a slit in it, allowing something to be put through without being able to see through it. Above it in gold letters read  _ ‘Glory Glory Hallelujah’ _

Jack knew he’d have to wait. He checked the time on the laptop, mentally taking note of when he’d have to leave to beat Sam and Dean back to the bunker.

He almost started looking for porn to watch to pass the time, not that it was necessary, the mere thought that he was going to get to suck his first dick soon plenty to have him at full mast. But before he could even touch the computer, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He sat perfectly still, listening for where they went until they stopped and entered a door several before his.

He sighed, waiting to see if anyone else would come. He heard another set of footsteps, this one entering a room even closer to the start of the hall than the last. He reached for the laptop, figuring he’d have to kill the time lest every set of footsteps nearly make him cum in his pants.

He hadn’t even managed to choose a video in the endless library offered by the store when he heard another person enter. This one’s steps were louder, and getting closer. Jack could feel his heart pounding as they passed where the first sets had stopped and kept getting closer. They stopped directly outside his door for a few seconds before continuing and entering the room attached to his.

He heard the door shut and lock, and he was sure whoever was in the next room would be able to hear how loudly his heart was beating. There was a sound of a zipper coming down, the rustle of fabric being pushed around, and then a moment later, Jack was faced with the largest dick he’d ever seen.

Maybe it wasn’t really, but it seemed bigger than the ones in the porn he’d watched. It could be because this one was real and close, but even when he held his hand out next to it for reference, it seemed bigger.

There was a small creak as the man on the other side pressed against the wall, already seeming impatient.

Jack swallowed and slowly wrapped his hand around the base, marveling at its size. He wasn’t even sure it was going to fit in his mouth.

He leaned forward, and licked the head once, as if testing it. The man pushed against the wall again.

Jack swallowed, forcing himself to just do it, it’s what he’d gone there for. He leaned further forward, placing his tongue at the bottom of the cock, near his hand, and slowly ran his tongue all the way to the head, making the man let out a satisfied groan. Luckily for the man, Jack had watched plenty of videos to try and learn how to give good head in preparation for this day.

As he pulled his tongue back, he slowly dragged his hand up the length, rubbing his thumb over the slit before slowly sliding his hand back down to the base. 

He ran his hand back to the tip again, slowing down on the trip back down so he could try to follow with his mouth. He gave a few short bobs of his head to the tip before really pushing himself down, trying to fit it into his mouth.

He could just manage to fit it in, pausing barely an inch down it in surprise. The man moaned again, and Jack took in more, slowly savoring the moment. He couldn’t fully believe that he was finally trying this. He tried to lick the bottom of the blunt head, surprised he could get his tongue to move with his mouth so full.

The man groaned and pushed himself against the wall again. Jack pulled his mouth from the cock and sat for a moment, stroking it slowly. He took a deep breath, telling himself he could take it. If he had to use his nephilim powers to make his body stretch just a little more, so be it.

He licked the head again, swirling his tongue around it, then starting taking it in again. He felt his jaw strain as he pushed down further, feeling the thick dick slide over his tongue and reach the back of his throat. The man groaned and Jack could feel the dick throb in his mouth.

“Watch the teeth, bud,” the man moaned.

Jack stopped. The voice sounded familiar, but he wasn’t sure it wasn’t just the man moaning as he spoke making it seem that way. He backed off just a bit, forcing his mouth open wider and sliding back down.

“Mmm, that’s it.”

Jack felt the head rubbing against the back of his throat, a tickle that made him feel near gagging.

“Fuck yeah… think you can take it all?”

Jack slowly pulled back, dragging his tongue up the bottom as he realised why the voice sounded so familiar.

It was Dean. 

Jack’s realisation that the massive cock he was sucking belonged to Dean made him absolutely determined to give him the best head he’d ever gotten…. Or at least the best head a virgin nephilim with zero experience other than watching porn could give.

Jack slid back down, taking his hand off to free up the rest of the length. He forced himself to go deeper, the pressure in his throat making him twitch a little.

“Keep going…” Dean moaned.

Jack kept pushing himself, the twitching giving way to spasms as he gagged, but didn’t pull off. He tried to go further, but then he fully gagged, pulling himself off of Dean’s cock, coughing.

“Don’t hurt yourself, kid,” Dean could tell from the sound of Jack’s coughing that he wasn’t dealing with someone very old.

Jack coughed a little more, then calmed. He wanted to give Dean what he wanted, but he was just so huge.

If he used his powers, maybe, just maybe, he could make his body do what he wanted. 

He stared at Dean’s length for a moment, marveling at the shine on it from his saliva, getting even more turned on as he watched a glob drip off of it.

He undid his own pants, reaching one hand in to touch himself as he licked Dean’s head and went back down on him. He bobbed his head a few times as he reached the back of his throat yet again, before making himself focus.

He felt the pressure at the back of his throat again, and readjusted himself on the stool so he was leaning forward, making his throat a little more straight. Jack pushed himself forward, not feeling the twitching this time, only the stretch of his throat as Dean’s cock forced it open wider.

“Fuck… there you go…”

Jack pushed down further, making Dean groan the loudest he had yet. 

“Keep going, take it all…”

Jack reached his free hand up to his neck as he pushed on, touching his throat and feeling the bulge of Dean’s dick in it. That alone was enough to nearly make him cum.

He was so close to getting Dean fully inside him, and Dean made a noise that was almost a growl.

“What d’ya say kid, want me to cum down that throat?”

Jack pulled back enough to nod his head with Dean still in his mouth before pushing all the way back down.

“Gotta warn you though, I cum a lot.”

Jack tried to make an ‘mmhmm’ noise, but couldn’t full as his throat was. He slid back again and nodded, then pushed down again.

Dean pulled back a little, confusing Jack, before pushing back forward. “Feels so fuckin’ good….Wish I could fuck you….”

Jack was wishing the same thing, though he knew there was no way he’d ever be able to get Dean in his ass without using his powers again. He wanted to feel Dean move again, so he sat still, hoping he’d get the hint.

Dean pulled back again and pushed forward, groaning, “such a tight throat… bet you’ve got a tight cunt too…”

He pulled back again, relishing the velvety feel of Jack’s mouth as he pushed in again. He gradually picked up speed, til he was sliding in and out of Jack’s tight throat at a smooth steady pace. 

Jack imagined Dean on the other side of the wall, bowlegs spread so he could get deep through the hole, muscles flexing as he moved. He imagined how Dean fucked girls, wondering if he groaned the same way, and if they could even handle him.

“God, I’m getting close…”

Dean picked up speed, his cock forcing its way into the tight clench of Jack’s throat easier than before. 

He made a noise that was half moan, half growl, as he stopped moving, all the way down Jack’s throat and shot his load.

Jack marveled at the sensation of Dean’s cock throbbing hard inside him, and the feeling of his load spurting down his throat. It was thick, and he could feel it coating his esophagus and more pumped into him. 

Jack could feel himself cum too, harder than he ever had at any porn, his throat tightening around Dean.

Dean growled, “fuck” throught gritted teeth, a few more thick globs of cum forcing their way into Jack before stopping. He panted loudly a few times before slowly pulling back out of Jack and through the hole in the wall.

Jack coughed a few times, some of Dean’s load coming up into his hand.

He heard Dean pull his pants back up and zip them, followed by what sounded like him digging in his pockets, and then some scratching.

A strip of paper popped through the hole. It had a phone number on it.

“If you ever wanna do this again. Can keep it anonymous like this too.”

He heard Dean immediately open the door rather than wait for any kind of response.

Jack sat there, trying to process what had just happened. He definitely wanted to do it again, but wasn’t sure how he’d text Dean without him knowing it was him.

He’d have to ask Sam how once they got back to the bunker.


End file.
